walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosita Espinosa (TV Series)
Rosita Espinosa is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She accompanied Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter on a journey to Washington, D.C. after meeting them in Dallas. Along the way, she formed a sexual relationship with Abraham. Personality Rosita is a feisty, tough, brave woman with a sassy nature and an extremely capable survivor as proven with her skill with firearms and knives, she mostly appears level-headed and clear-minded about the situation she is placed in and rarely makes jokes and shows little hesitation in killing a posed threat. Despite her seriousness and rather sharp attitude, Rosita has proven to show great care for the members of her group aswell as their well being, as demonstrsted by her actions helped in Abraham and Eugene making amends for each other. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Rosita's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she was of hispanic origin. According to Scott Gimple he described 'that she came from a family of just men. She might have lost her mother and grew up with a bunch of brothers. I think that's where she gets a lot of her knowledge, strength and capability'. She noted that she had a sibling and a six-year-old nephew, their fate however remains unkown. It is hinted that she may have been a mechanic judging by her knowledge of a firetruck engine intake. It is possible that she came from Dallas. Post-Apocalypse Dallas At some point during the outbreak, Rosita became part of a group of survivors including Josiah, Stephanie, Warren, Rex, Pam, Roger, Dirk and Josephine, it was from her group where Rosita learned learned the skills essential to her survival and was also taught in medical skills. Upon travelling Roita and her group were fighting off against Walkers where they encountered Abraham and Eugene who subseqently rescued them from their truck. Impressed by her skills, Abraham reqested her aid and informed her of a supoosed cure which gave Rosita a sense of purpose and thus she and her group joined forces with Abraham in completing their mission to transport Eugene to Washington D.C. Travelling from around Houston to Georgia which eventually led to the deaths of her previous group leaving only Abraham, Eugene and herself the only members active. Through that time she developed a close bond with Abraham and eventually fell in love, enabling him to recover and move on from the tragic death of his family. Season 4 "Inmates" After Glenn Rhee collapses from fighting off walkers, Tara Chambler smashes the last walker's head in with a rifle buttstock. After she does so, Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene pull their truck up to her. After Tara sarcastically thanks them for their help, the trio exit their truck, after which Abraham tells her that she has "quite a damn mouth" and asks about what else she has. "Claimed" As the brawl between Abraham and Glenn begins, Rosita tries pulling Abraham off Glenn. Later, Rosita helps Abraham, Eugene, Glenn and Tara clear out a group of walkers that Eugene was shooting at with the automatic firearm. Rosita gives Glenn the photo of his wife Maggie Greene that she found, and she soon follows Glenn and Tara, along with Eugene and Abraham, who join shortly afterwards to look for another vehicle to complete their mission. "Alone" Rosita does not appear in this episode. However, it can be inferred that she (along with Abraham, Eugene, and Tara) was behind Glenn off-screen when he found Maggie's message instructing him to go to Terminus. "Us" Rosita is first seen walking behind Glenn on the way to Terminus. They then find another Terminus sign with Maggie's writing instructing Glenn to go to Terminus. She is next seen sticking up for Tara, who fell and scraped her knee, and yelling at Glenn "Wow you're an ass, she will do whatever you say because she thinks she owes you. Man up and stay here for just a few hours". After finding another of Maggie's messages next to a dark tunnel, Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene depart to continue their journey to Washington D.C., whereas Glenn and Tara stay to look for Maggie. Rosita drives the car while Eugene navigates and they end up at the end of the tunnel where Glenn and Tara should have ended up. Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene turn to see Maggie, Bob Stookey, and Sasha Williams. Together they all go off to help Glenn and Tara out of the tunnel, where they camp out for the night. She is last seen with everyone else walking along the train tracks and arriving at Terminus, where they are greeted by Mary. "A" Rosita appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Michonne and Daryl Dixon enter. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Rosita is first seen early in the episode, making a weapon trying to escape the train car, made by removing her earrings and attaching them to a belt. After the attempt to escape fails, she remains trapped in the boxcar. Later in the episode, Sasha asks Eugene about the cure, to which Rosita replies they don't have to know. When Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob comes to the rescue, Rosita joins them in their escape and kills walkers. Then she runs to the fence, finding a way to climb over and out of Terminus, therefore saving the group from being trapped inside with the walkers. For the rest of the episode Rosita is mostly in the background because Abraham, Eugene and she are still outsiders. When Rick tells the group they need to leave, Abraham tells her they'll let him know about the mission to D.C. later. "Strangers" Rosita's role in this episode is minimal. She's first seen walking with the group before they find Gabriel Stokes. While small groups are out scavenging, Rosita helps Abraham fixing the church bus. She's also seen at the dinner at the end of the episode. "Four Walls and a Roof" When Sasha accuses Gabriel for being connected with Gareth and his group, she tries to stop her, however Abraham holds her back from this. When Abraham and Rosita hear that they're being watched, they wanted to leave the Church and continue their journey to Washington. Rick says they can't take the bus, leading to an argument with Abraham. Abraham gets aggressive, and Rosita tries to stop him. When Tara, Maggie and Glenn tells them that they're going with them if they just wait 12 hours. Abraham agrees with the plan, and they stay. When Rick and the others are on their way to slaughter the Hunters, Rosita stays at the church, where she's one of the very few that has a weapon. When Gareth and the Hunters get in the church, he mentions Rosita's name knowing she is there. Right before the Hunters break into the room where they are staying, Rick comes back and saves them. The next day, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Maggie, Tara, and Glenn head to Washington D.C. "Self Help" On the bus, Rosita flirts with Abraham, teasing him about his hair; and she promises to cut it that evening. The bus then crashes and flips over. She leaves the bus with Maggie and begins killing walkers. Abraham orders Rosita to check Eugene but he insists he's fine. When everyone leaves she stays behind whilst Eugene spits on the walker. Later that night Maggie gives Rosita a piece of book thread so she can stitch up Abrahams hand. Rosita stitches his arm and remarks that some former members of their group taught her these medic skills. Whilst Rosita and Abraham are having sex that night she points out that Eugene is watching them again, and that he's in, of all places, the self-help section. They laugh together - not unkindly - and carry on. Rosita checks Abe’s hand the next day and argues that they should rest for that day. Abraham is not interested and insists they carry on. Rosita's clearly not happy with his response but is quick to back him up when, a few moments later, Maggie and Glenn enter and make the same suggestion, showing support for him. Rosita points out that the air intake for the fire truck they're trying to get moving is on the roof, and not where Abraham is fiddling with. When walkers attack she fights some off before Eugene deals with them. Later when they see the large herd of walkers she argues with Abraham that they need to go around the herd, disagreeing with him in front of the others for the first time. When things start to get physical she still argues with him; at one point Abraham pushes her to the ground as he's frog marching Eugene back to the fire truck, clearly shocking her. When Eugene reveals that he's been lying all along Rosita is shocked. She insists he is a scientist and angrily points out that many people died trying to get him to DC. When Abraham beats Eugene unconscious, it's Rosita who blocks his way from hurting Eugene more, with her hand on her sidearm. She then tries to wake Eugene up. "Crossed" Rosita is first seen offering Abraham water, which he hits away. She shouts at him and he stands up, looking threatening. Maggie makes him back away from Rosita. Later on her, Glenn and Tara trek to a river to refill their water supplies. They come across a few walkers trapped under a pole where Tara makes a joke about them not needing to get up as there is nothing for them in DC. Rosita does not approve of the joke. At the river the water is full of mud and dirt, but Rosita knows how to make a water filter because Eugene showed her how. While filtering water, Rosita talks to them about when she first met Abraham. When they discover fish in the water, they head back to the walkers and kill them to take their clothes and make a net. Rosita and Glenn use the net to catch a fish, which Rosita knows how to clean. Glenn tells her that's a useful skill for wherever they end up, telling her that whatever happens with Eugene and Abraham, she's welcome to be a part of their group. They then head back to the fire truck. "Coda" Rosita is first seen along with Abraham, Eugene, Glenn, Tara and Maggie when they arrive back at Father Gabriel's church in the fire truck. Rosita and the group (along with Michonne, Carl, Judith and Gabriel) arrive at Grady Memorial Hospital too late as the rescue mission is already over. They witness Daryl carrying out the dead body of Beth Greene. Rosita covers her mouth, clearly upset by Maggie's loss and the loss of the group. "What Happened and What's Going On" Rosita appears at Tyreese's funeral. She quietly pays her respects to the dead man. "Them" Rosita is with the group on the long trek they are on. She reassures everyone that Abraham is okay with his constant drinking, but doesn't interact with him, choosing to sit with others instead. She helps keep the barn doors closed when a herd attacks. "The Distance" Rosita goes with Abraham, Michonne, and Glenn to see if they can find Aaron's vehicles. She uses a stick to take out a walker and saves Abraham from one. When they search the RV, Abraham finds some food the group used to eat and Rosita reminisces on the past with him. She rides the RV on both legs of the journey to Alexandria, sitting in the passenger seat with a map. When they spot DC in the distance she calls to Abraham and remember their former goal. She then arrives at Alexandria with the group, being one of the first off the RV. "Remember" Rosita enters Alexandria with the rest of her group and is interviewed by Deanna Monroe, where she assigns her to work as a medical assistant. She can be seen residing in the house with everyone during the first few nights of their stay in Alexandria. "Forget" Rosita arrives at Deanna's party with Abraham. They both appear to be uncomfortable, but she relaxes after she mentions there is beer and smiles when Abraham goes off to grab some drinks. Later, she can be seen enjoying herself while chatting with her friends. "Spend" Rosita appears briefly during this episode. She is shown laying in bed while Abraham washes his face, apparently after having sex. "Try" At the beginning of the episode, Rosita informs Michonne that Sasha hasn't been seen over night. The two try to track her by themselves. Rosita talks about how she was screwed up after finding Eugene's lie, because she lost something, and she sees Michonne is screwed up, but because she found something. Rosita also mentions how Michonne is not carrying her sword. After seeing many dead walkers, Rosita realizes that it was Sasha who did this, due to her notice of how the walkers have been killed. Later, Michonne and Rosita find Sasha who is continuously killing as many walkers as she can. They step in to help as a small heard approaches the three. Sasha has a little lash out at Michonne and Rosita, telling them they can be happy in Alexandria, but she can't. Rosita looks visibly shocked at Sasha for this. Rosita is seen at the end of the episode, when she witnesses the fight between Rick and Pete Anderson, and goes to help Jessie after her husband hits her. "Conquer" Rosita is mentioned to have been the one to patch Rick up after his fight with Pete. Rosita appears when Abraham visits the house with flowers for Tara. Rosita lets him in, but he sees Eugene and becomes hesitant to stay. Rosita assures him that Eugene is sleeping, and Abraham quietly sits down beside Tara. Rosita then deliberately crashes kitchenware to the floor to wake Eugene up and force Abraham to resolve his differences with Eugene. During the night gathering, Rosita stays with Tara to watch over her and reads a book. Tara awakens and smiles at Rosita, who smiles back. Season 6 First Time Again In a flashback following the events of Reg's death, Rosita tends to Tara when Glenn and Nicholas come into the infirmary badly injured from their deadly fight in the woods. She quickly begins to patch up Nicholas and Glenn. She asks what happened out there and Glenn tells them that they were attacked by walkers and Glenn was shot by a bullet that ricocheted off of a tree. Rosita later appears in the meeting where Rick's describes the plan that they'll use to lure the zombies outside of the safezone. Rick assigns Rosita, alongside Holly and Spencer, to be in the forest for watch duty. She is later seen helping the group build the wall to help with the plan. Rosita is later mentioned by Jessie as she asked if she could help her with learning how to use a gun. JSS Rosita first appears when Holly is stabbed by a member of the Wolves. She and Aaron bring Holly to the nursery, where Rosita quickly helps Denise by bringing her medical supplies. Rosita orders Eugene to stay with Denise and Tara while she goes outside to deal with the Wolves. Aaron and Rosita quickly go outside to help against the wolves attack. Rosita and Aaron later kills two Wolves, who were raiding one of the houses. In the end of the episode, when Rosita and the group checks the fence, Spencer asks Rosita, how she still can live, and why. Rosita tells him he should have something worth dying for. Now Rosita first appears listening to Michonne informing Maggie of Glenn's potential death as he never shot a flare into the sky like he said he would. Maggie begins to cry and Rosita try's to comfort Maggie. Rosita is seen helping Rick into Alexandria after he nearly dies getting into the safe-zone. She is seen listening to Ricks speech to the Alexandrian's regarding the mega herd outside the walls. Rosita is later seen at night, standing on the lookout perch overlooking hundreds of walkers outside the walls. She is quietly sobbing when Spencer comes up on the platform offering to take her position for lookout duty. She accepts with Rosita complementing Spencer killing the Wolf truck driver that could've completely destroyed the walls of Alexandria. Heads Up Rosita first appears offering machete lessons to a group of Alexandrians. Eugene attends, but recoils at the weapon and admits he’s scared of dying. Rosita gruffly tells him that dying is easy — what’s hard is letting your friends die because you were too scared to save them. Rosita later appears with Tara as they look in horror when they see the Alexandria bell tower collapse and destroy a part of the wall Start to Finish Rosita is first seen helping drag Tobin to safety when the walls fall down and the herd enters Alexandria. She and Tara then rescue Eugene and take refuge in a nearby garage, trapped in there by the walkers. Rosita is beginning to give up hope but Tara encourages her to keep going and the trio start working to escape the garage. Later on, they escape and stumble into the same room The Wolf is holding Denise captive, with Carol and Morgan unconscious on the floor. He forces them to surrender their weapons and Rosita watches as The Wolf leaves the house, taking Denise with him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rosita has killed: *Two unnamed Wolves *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Rosita and Abraham first met in Dallas, when he helped her and her group fight off walkers. He asked her to help save the world. By the time they first appear on the show, it is clear that they have a stable intimate relationship. Even so, this doesn't stop them from arguing, as shown when Eugene wakes Abraham during "Us" and he discovers they're outside the other end of the tunnel Glenn and Tara entered, the two began to argue about Rosita stopping the vehicle they found and delaying their plan. In "Self Help", Rosita and Abraham are shown to have a relationship involving both emotional and physical caring, whether it be making love in the bookstore or Rosita attempting to bandage Abraham's wounds and ask him to stop and rest for a day. This relationship is severely strained when Abraham shoves Rosita to the ground after she tries to stop him from manhandling Eugene. When she again intervenes after he beats Eugene unconscious, she's frightened that he will hit her, so much so that she holds her sidearm. The realization that she is afraid of him rattles him into walking away. In Crossed, Rosita tries to snap Abraham out of his trance, only distancing herself when she's afraid he will hit her. This put a strain on their relationship and they kept their distance until Abraham worryingly asked if she believed he would have hurt her, but she answers "no", showing signs of them beginning to resolve their differences. The two have since patched up their relationship, as they are frequently seen together. Eugene Porter Eugene and Rosita share a friendly relationship, this does not stop the two from arguing about Eugene's actions with navigating to get to Washington. She also shows annoyance when Eugene navigates her to the tunnel which Glenn and Tara had entered to find Maggie, Bob and Sasha. She feels betrayed when Eugene reveals the truth about not being a scientist, and points to him many people died getting him to Washington. Despite this, she still stops Abraham from continuing to beat him. She also works to reconcile Abraham and Eugene's relationship, showing a level of compassion. Tara Chambler Rosita is shown to have a friendly relationship with Tara, she also shows concern about Tara after being injured and Glenn wants to continue looking for Maggie to the point of yelling at Glenn and explaining she'll do what Glenn says because she feels she owes him. Abraham implies Tara is attracted to Rosita - whether or not Rosita is aware of this is unknown. Their relationship is shown later when Rosita gives her a goodbye hug and wishing her and Glenn luck. During season 5, Tara and Rosita are often seen together and Tara will often follow Rosita into dangerous situations and due to the time spent together, Rosita may be aware of the attraction. Rosita primarily cared for Tara after she fell into a coma until Tara awoke. Glenn Rhee Rosita and Glenn have a relatively friendly relationship, their relationship likely developed further when Rosita gave Glenn the picture of Maggie he had taken back at the prison. Despite their relationship Rosita yells at Glenn for not considering Tara's injury calling him an "ass", however when Glenn and Tara are about to enter the tunnel she gives him a goodbye hug and tells him to try not to be an ass. Lately, they are shown to deeply respect each other and work well together. Rick Grimes Rick and Rosita have had a few disagreements to begin as seen when she opposes Rick's plan to return to Terminus to kill everyone else left and questioned the logic of Rick's plan to kill Gareth and the Hunters. However Rick has been shown to trust Rosita and Abraham to accompany members of his group and she does what he says showing that the two are relativity on even terms now. In "Conquer", after Rick wakes up, Michonne tells Rick Rosita patched him up. Maggie Greene Rosita and Maggie have a relatively friendly relationship. When Abraham became despondent after finding out the truth about Eugene and his behavior towards others in the group became unpredictable and dangerous, Maggie pulled her gun on him of out concern for Rosita. Rosita seemed deeply saddened for Maggie when they found Daryl holding Beth's dead body. Sasha Williams While Rosita and Sasha have barely spoken to one another, they seem to have a friendship. Rosita, along with Michonne, helps Sasha fight off walkers, to which Sasha confides in them about Noah. Michonne Rosita and Michonne have formed a friendship since meeting. They open up to each other about how things have changed since coming to Alexandria. Spencer Monroe Rosita and Spencer have a good relationship as they both seem to respect each other. After the wolves attack Alexandria, Spencer asks if this is what she had to deal with outside the walls of Alexandria which she says yes. When Spencer notices Rosita sobbing on the lookout perch when the herd of zombies surrond Alexandria, Spencer offers to cover her lookout duty which she accepts, to which she complements Spencer on him killing the Wolf truck driver that nearly destroyed Alexandria. Appearances Trivia *The name used for Rosita's casting call was "Jordana Barraza", until the casting was revealed on September 16, 2013.http://www.deCategory:Walking Dead CharactersCategory:TV Series CharactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Season 5 CharactersCategory:Miscellaneous SurvivorCategory:AliveCategory:TV Seriesadline.com/2013/09/christian-serratos-the-walking-dead-twilight-rosita-espinosa/ *Upon a G&A when disccusing her character Christian Serratos stated 'She’s remarkably brave. What I love about her is that she’s definitely a capable woman and is capable of taking care of herself. If she was alone in the apocalypse, she would manage very well and would be just fine. We had a city-wide blackout and I panicked and ran to Steven Yeun’s apartment for help, so she has a leg up on me when it comes to bravery'. *She learned her nursing skills after the apocalypse from former members of her group. **On ''Talking Dead'', Christian Serratos says that this was also where Rosita learned her outdoor survivalist skills. *In a deleted scene for "Remember", she meets with Pete and is assigned her first work as a medical assistant. References Category:Medics Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Abraham's Group